Vault Dweller
|role =Personagem jogável |location =New California |special = |derived =Hit Points: 30 |actor =Michael Bell |family =Pat - esposa Arroyo elder - filha Morlis - possível filha Chosen One - neto Nagor - possível neto Davin - possível grandson-in-law Miria - possível granddaughter-in-law Bishop child - bisneto |proto = (jogador) (masculino) (feminino) (afro-americano) (cabelo ruivo) |dialogue =Wasteland stranger's dialogue }} Em um sentido geral, um Vault Dweller (Morador de um Abrigo, em uma tradução livre) é uma pessoa que vive em uma das vaults da Vault-Tec. Especificamente, o Vault Dweller é como é conhecido o protagonista de Fallout. Nascido no Vault 13, famoso por destruir o Master e sua tropa de Super mutante, desde que foi expulso do Vault 13, fundou uma pequena vila chamada Arroyo e teve um descendente conhecido como Chosen One. Biografia Independente de qual gênero ou idade o jogador escolha, O Vault Dweller é, canonicamente, homem mas precisamente Albert Cole devido a arte-conceitual do Vault Dweller e sua aparência em Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, sugerindo que o Vault Dweller tenha cerca de 27 anos no começo de Fallout. A Missão . Note a semelhança com Albert Cole.]] O Supervisor do Vault 13, Jacoren, enviou o Vault Dweller em uma missão para procurar um sobressalente para o Water chip quebrado do Vault. Após firmar um acordo com os Water Merchants no Hub e conseguindo o chip do Vault 12 nas ruínas de Bakersfield, o supervisor o informou a grande presença de super mutantes na área não eram compatíveis com os índices naturais de mutação. Acreditando que alguém deveria estar criando os super mutantes artificialmente e temendo pela segurança do vault, ele ordenou que o Vault Dweller encontrasse e destruísse a fonte dos mutantes. Ele em poucos dias encontrou uma antiga base militar, onde humanos eram forçados a entrar em cubas de Forced Evolutionary Virus para serem convertidos em super mutantes. Ele destruiu a base e o Mestre dos super mutantes na Catedral de Boneyard antes de retornar ao vault, apenas para ouvir que ele salvou as vidas no vault e talvez até a raça humana mas é convidado a se retirar, pois Jacoren temia que todos no vault iriam querer partir. Em Exílio Após deixar o vault pela última vez, o Vault Dweller vagou pelo deserto, mas nunca se afastou das montanhas que protegiam o vault do resto do mundo. Alguns outros membros do vault, após ouvirem o que acontecera, decidiram abandonar o vault e se juntar ao Vault Dweller, seguindo-o logo após sua partida. O Vault Dweller eventualmente os encontrou e se juntou ao pequeno grupo. Sabendo pouco do mundo exterior, o grupo provavelmente não sobreviveria sem a assistência do Vault Dweller. Dois meses depois, o Vault Dweller e seu pequeno grupo seguiram para o norte e fundaram uma diminuta vila. Inicialmente, eles enviariam batedores de volta ao Vault 13, para ajudar os moradores a pensar como a a vila, mas isso acabou com o tempo. O Vault Dweller ensinou os outros o necessário para o grupo sobreviver e crescer forte. Caça, plantação e outras habilidades para produzir comida, engenharia e ciência para construir casas e luta para proteger o que era deles. Lentamente, eles aprenderam tudo que o Vault Dweller havia descoberto em sua aventura e juntos, eles prosperaram. Com o tempo, o deslocado grupelho se tornou em uma tribo. O Vault Dweller se apaixonou por uma deles, Pat, com quem ele formou uma família. A construção de Arroyo foi concluída em 18 de Agosto, 2167. O Vault Dweller, ao lado de Pat, lideraram a tribo que crescia maior e mais forte. Em 2188, sua filha, que no futuro se tornaria a anciã da vila, nasceu. Eventualmente, ela e as outras crianças se tornaram os lideres da comunidade. Partida Em 16 de Janeiro de 2208, muitos anos depois da morte de Pat, o Vault Dweller escreveu suas memórias. Logo depois, ele desapareceu de Arroyo e foi dado como morto. Ele deixou seu macacão do vault 13 para trás, dobrado em sua cama, depois ele seria colocado dentro do Templo dos Desafios. Alguns dizem que o Vault Dweller foi levado pelos espíritos do céu, outros dizem que o Vault Dweller, outros que ele havia sentido que era hora dos Anciões de Arroyo a guiar a vila sem ajuda. Após uma lua (mês) de luto se encerrou, a atividade em Arroyo começou a voltar ao normal. Anos depois, o neto do Vault Dweller, depois conhecido como Chosen One, nasceu. .]] Após deixar Arroyo, o único lugar conhecido que ele foi avistado foi a cidade de Carbon, onde ele é simplesmente conhecido como Estranho dos Ermos. Ali, ele ajudou algumas pessoas a se esconderem de invasores e o Initiate a traçar os remanescentes do exército do Mestre com alguns paladinos da Irmandade do Aço, dando a direção para Los. O que aconteceu com ele depois é desconhecido, mas é certo que ele deixou Carbon e continuou a viajar pela wasteland. Interações com o Estranho dos Ermos durante sua estadia em Carbon pode resultar no Initiate receber dele uma Red Ryder BB gun. Adicionalmente, o Initiate pode encontrar um frasco do Vault 13 no moinho de Carbon, o qual o Estranho dos Ermos dirá ser um "velho tolo sentimental" por guardá-la. Legado Além de Arroyo e o Chosen One, a jornada do Vault Dweller viveu ao ponto dele ser reverenciado pelo povo da Wasteland. Sia estátua é orgulhosamente exposta na capital da New California Republic, Shady Sands. Ele é lembrado por vários nomes, incluindo "o Vault Dweller" e o "Estranho" (usado por aqueles que - acreditando em sua grandeza - duvidam que ele tenha vindo de um vault). Ele refere a si mesmo como o "Andarilho" em suas memórias. Crianças que ouviram sua história costumavam brincar de encontrar o Vault 13, algumas dessas crianças cresceram e se tornaram obcecados em provar a existência do lar do Vault Dweller. Por um tempo, a Presidente Tandi iria patrocinar essas empreitadas, pararia após anos de falhas consecutivas. Notas * Enquanto em Fallout o Vault Dweller pode ser masculino ou feminino, o Vault Dweller canônico, como estabelecido em Fallout 2, era masculino. * A idade doe Vault Dweller pode ser escolhida no início de Fallout, mas apenas entre 16 e 35. * Em Fallout 3, quando Butch DeLoria está tentando bolar um nome para sua gangue na festa de aniversário do Lone Wanderer, Paul Hannon Jr. sugere o nome "Vault Dwellers", mas Butch não aceita e diz ser um nome estúpido. Então ele diz, "quem quer andar por aí sendo chamado de 'Vault Dweller'?" em uma voz jocosa. * No Classic Pack, pacote bônus de pré-ordem de Fallout: New Vegas, o Courier recebe um traje reforçado do vault 13 e uma cantina do Vault 13, essa é um referência a Fallout e as aventuras do Vault Dweller. * Embora seja possível em Fallout se juntar ao Mestre ou simplesmente detonar a bomba no Los Angeles Vault, o vault dweller canônico matou o Mestre. * Em um assentimento com o Vault Dweller, o Lone Wanderer é expulso do Vault 101 depois de ajudar os moradores na quest Trouble on the Homefront em Fallout 3. Aparições O Vault Dweller é o personagem do jogador em Fallout. Além do jogo original, ele também faz uma aparição em Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel como um personagem jogável desbloqueável. Embora ele apareça pessoalmente em dois jogos, o Vault Dweller é mencionado em todos os jogos da série Fallout, salvo por Fallout 4. :* Em Fallout 2, ele é mencionado por vários personagens como Tandi, Marcus e Lenny. :* Em Fallout 3, ele é mencionado em um terminal na Citadela. :* Em Fallout: New Vegas, Ezekiel faz referência a destruição dos Khans, fazendo uma referência ao final em que eles são destruídos em Fallout 3VRRCEzekiel.txt#EzekielGreatKhans: Ver box 2. :* Em Fallout Tactics, Latham faz referência a ele em um de seus holodiscos em Osceolla. Bastidores * Ele também deveria aparecer no [[Fallout (filme)|filme de Fallout]] que foi cancelado (no tratamento da história ele é chamado de "Herói"), ele seria acompanhado por três outras pessoas do Vault 13 - a Oficial Feminina, Techy e o Scholar. Galeria VaultDwellerFO1End.png|O Vault Dweller e Jacoren perto da entrada de Vault 13 no final de Fallout Vault Dweller.gif|O Vault Dweller em Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Old_FO1_ad.jpg|Representação pré-lançamento do Vault Dweller na capa de uma revista Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|O Vault Dweller com a aparência do Vault Boy em suas memórias Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png VaultDwellerYoungFace.png VD1.jpg|Concept art VD2.jpg|Concept art VDWELLR4.jpg|Concept art Referências de:Vaultbewohner en:Vault Dweller es:Morador del Refugio fi:Vault Dweller fr:Habitant de l'Abri hu:Vault Dweller it:Abitante del vault ja:Vault Dweller pl:Przybysz z Krypty ru:Выходец из Убежища uk:Виходець зі Сховища zh:避難所居民 Categoria:Personagens do Fallout Categoria:Personagens do Jogador Categoria:Personagens humanos de Fallout Bible Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout 2 Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout 2 Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout 3 Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout 3 Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout Tactics Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout Tactics Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Categoria:Personagens humanos em publicações de Fallout Categoria:Personagens do Vault 13